The Story of a Killer
by ThatTreeHugger
Summary: From a normal security guard to a murderer, how will I cope with the guilt of my kill? Being rewritten
1. Chapter 1

**This is being rewritten if you couldn't tell by the summary. Enjoy!**

* * *

There was darkness. Somewhat peaceful, somewhat frightening: that is, until a light flickered on.

The spotlight infiltrated the pizzeria, blowing away all signs of the once-looming dark. However, the light wasn't the only occupant of the area. Three tall, lifeless beauties stood on an elevated stage, illuminated by the glaring spotlight. These were my friends - the main act of the pizzeria. I've been in love with them ever since their addition to the establishment, even though they carried around the burden of a tragic past.

This pizzeria was once barren - no mascot, no customers. But ever since the change in management, the place has been thriving. Plenty of children, plenty of mascots. The mascots would walk around during the day, entertaining customers and even helping to deliver pizzas. However, that all changed one fateful day…

Although most of the story comes from rumors and speculation, many can agree with one thing: **someone died that day**.

Now you may be thinking to yourself, "There's no way a person would be killed at a child-based establishment. Wouldn't there be security?"

Trust me, I can vouch for the story. After all, I was the security guard at the time.

"Tom! I want to play with the bunny!"

"Are you serious? The bear is clearly cooler."

Children were ecstatically crowding around the animatronic characters as I languidly watched in the corner. Admittedly, this wasn't the most active of jobs. The only thing keeping me awake was the constant buzz of activity and the cup of pure caffeine in my hand. As I slowly took a sip from my thermos, something caught my eye. Right outside the restaurant, a child, presumably crying, was being approached by a shady, purple figure. He constantly looked around as he was approaching the kid, giving him a hue of paranoia. An alarm blared in my head as I dropped the thermos and started walking towards the doors of the pizzeria. Closing the door behind me, I turned back around to see the man reaching into his purple coat.

"Hey you!" I screamed, wary of the man's stance.

He ignored me and quickly pulled out what looked to be a pocket knife.

" _There's no room for worthless trash like you in this world…_ "

The guy was going to stab the child. Wait… HE WAS GOING TO STAB THE CHILD!

Done with the small talk, I whipped out my pistol and attempted to stop the man from committing this atrocity.

The trigger was pressed...

 _BANG_

But the wrong body fell…

The man turned around in surprise and saw that I had shot the kid.

" _No no NO! I was supposed to get the kill! YOUUU!"_

He rushed towards me with great speed and rage in his eyes, somehow managing to both disarm me and dig his knife into my arm at the same time. My eyes widened in surprise as I went into shock.

The last thing I saw before my consciousness faded was the child, slowly bleeding out from his wound...


	2. Chapter 2

_Insanity… It's an interesting concept._

 _While most people dread it, some ponder it._

 _And you know what they say; curiosity killed the cat._

* * *

I was floating through a void of nothingness. Just a single fiber in an abyss of infinite space.

No memories, no awareness.

Suddenly, a flash rang out and I awoke in an instant.

People were surrounding me with medical equipment and relieved looks on their faces.

As I was about to talk, one of the doctors spoke up. "I wouldn't talk if I were you; you just woke up from death."

No, that's impossible. I surely couldn't have been dead… Right?

Ignoring the doctor, I asked him.

"Where am I?"

With an exaggerated sigh, he responded. "You're at Istrate Hospital. We found you hovering between life and death at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. You were found with a boy laying next to you. Unfortunately, he didn't make it."

I replied to all of this with a blank stare.

He tried to reassure me. "Don't worry though! He wasn't your responsibility. The company has all of the health fines and paperwork covered up. Just relax and let us do all the work."

The kid. I forgot about the kid…

Anger boiled up inside of me. I could've prevented the kid's death if I hadn't have been such a wuss!

I rolled my hands into fists and smacked the table beside me.

"Why?!"

The doctors all turned around to face me, but I didn't care.

"Why, why, why?!"

I kept smacking the table repeatedly. I was unaware of a needle sliding into my arm.

As the anesthetics started to take their toll, I thought I could make out the figure of the child floating above me.

* * *

 **Aaaaand I'm back! Still haven't set up a schedule for uploading. Just remember that I'll probably be posting once a week (though I'm not guaranteeing it). See you guys in the next chapter!**

 **P.S. - Ty FanFicWrighter78 for the awesome review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Life is like a jigsaw puzzle. Once you finally connect all of the pieces, you achieve happiness._

 _My life has an infinite amount of pieces. It will never be solved._

* * *

You know that groggy feeling that you have when you wake up from a deep sleep?

When I woke up, I had that feeling, except ten times as worse.

I was lying on a hospital bed in a seemingly abandoned room. I hastily tried to stand up, but my arm wasn't cooperating.

Trust me; it's a lot harder to stand up with a useless arm.

But I was confused; why was I in a hospital bed?

Immediately, I felt it all coming back to me. The guilt of the child's death hit me square in the chest.

I had been responsible for his death.

 **Why didn** **'** **t you save him?**

 _I couldn_ _'_ _t._

 **But you witnessed it all without doing anything.**

 _I tried to save him!_

 **It was still your fault.**

My conscience was right. It **was** my fault.

Anger boiled up in me. If I hadn't went to console the child I wouldn't be in this situation!

All of my morals, my hopes, my dreams; were shattered in an instant.

The hospital bed seemed to be falling through the air as I got closer and closer to cracking. The walls collapsed around me, causing the rubble to strike my torso.

I accepted this all with open arms.

 **I deserve the same fate as the child**.

 _But the child didn_ _'_ _t deserve to live. Look_ _what_ _he_ _'_ _s done to you!_

I continued fighting with myself as everything continued to descend. The bed finally collided with the ground at colossal force, burying me underneath the concrete.

To this day, I wonder what would've happened if I hadn't woken up.

Let's just say, this world would be a much better place.

* * *

 **Huh, it hasn't been a week? Oh well. It seems like my little character is having trouble with himself. I won't be revealing his name because why not?  
**

 **It'll obviously take me a while to figure out a solid schedule. Meanwhile, enjoy random posts! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~ThatTreeHugger**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hatred has existed ever since the beginning of time._

 _Everyone has a burning fire of hatred amongst them._

 _My fire? It would be best not to describe the massacre it's caused._

* * *

"Doctor, I think he's waking up!"

"Leave him. We need to get out of here before this place collapses."

I listened to these words with no emotion. The shuffling of feet was heard as people trickled out of the building.

I was the only one left.

With a straining effort, I managed to get myself out of bed. Everything was covered in smoke. With one hand shielding my eyes, I slowly navigated the room until I finally located the fire escape.

As I reached out to grab the door knob, I felt like there was someone else in the room. At first I thought it was my imagination, but the feeling became greater and greater until I felt the need to figure out who was watching me.

I turned around; but nobody was there.

 **Hurry on** **…** **The room** **'** **s going to collapse any** **second** **now.**

I resumed my previous task of trying to open the door. To my surprise, it was unlocked.

I sprinted as fast as I could down the stairs until I eventually found out the fire escape led to nowhere. I was stranded.

 **Jump.**

 _Are you crazy? I_ _'_ _m going to get squashed down there!_

 **No, look.**

I looked down and saw a pile of mattresses at the bottom of the building.

 _How convenient._

I was only a couple stories off the ground; what harm could it do? I hesitated at first; what if I got seriously injured?

I shook off the thoughts and prepared to jump.

Before I did however, something, or someone, shoved me off the platform. Startled, I tripped and fell down the 3-story ledge. I struggled to try and grab ahold of something to keep me from falling further.

Eventually, I gave up and tried to find a decent place to land. A good friend of mine taught me how to tuck and roll; so I tried to imitate his instructions by preparing to lean forward.

I was able to do a tuck, but not necessarily a roll. My wrist screamed in agony as it bent in the opposite direction.

Fortunately, no blood was to be found. I did a double take to see if anything else was out-of-place. Thank god there was nothing abnormal.

After doing so, I just laid there for a while; thinking about my actions. Eventually, the crackling of the growing fire lured me to sleep.

* * *

I awoke with a start, not knowing where I was. There were children everywhere. Everybody was chatting with one another and here I was, all alone.

Everywhere I went, nobody would even look at me. I was desperately looking for attention. Then, I saw a boy.

He seemed to be in the same boat as me. As I got closer to him, it seemed like he was looking for something else.

I slowly approached him and tried to figure out how to begin the conversation.

 _ **You**_ _ **…**_ _ **you killed me.**_

I jumped back in surprise and finally put the pieces together."No… It can't possibly be you."

 _ **But it is.**_

Then I started running. I pushed through the crowds of children and tried to get as far away from the boy as possible. Everywhere I looked, the boy was there.

 _ **You will pay for what you**_ _ **'**_ _ **ve done.**_

I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen to realize I awaited the same fate as the child. There was a knife lodged in my stomach.

Pain… Misery… Darkness.

* * *

 **I'm back! Sorry for the wait, I've been catching up on other... things. I feel like it's repetitive that every chapter ends with our little character (still unnamed) becoming unconscious. I'll try and change that next chapter. Since school will be starting up soon, I'm afraid I won't have much time to upload. Don't worry though! I'll try and keep on writing whenever I can. Thank you for reading and see you in the next chapter!**

 **~ThatTreeHugger**

 **P.S. - So, sayit. My microsoft word is screwed up XD. That's why the semicolons are so out of place (also due to OCD). And as for the story's "substance", you'll just have to wait and see.**


	5. Author's Note

Hey.

 _Sorry I haven't been on in a while. I have 2 words that will sum it all up._ High School. _I promise that I'll get back into the roll of things, it's just stress inducing to sit and type with all the homework I have atm. I hope I'll be able to chuck out a few more chapters this week._

Seeya in the next chapter (if it would even be posted)!


	6. Chapter 5

_I don't have much time…_

 _The only thing I can say is…_

 _Don't let **him** catch you._

* * *

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP_

I tried to turn off my alarm, but I wasn't able to locate the snooze button.

 _Wait a second… I don't even own an alarm clock._

With this realization, I suddenly opened my eyes and was presented with a layer of ash covering nearly everything I saw. The beeping was coming from the sirens of a police van rushing off into the distance.

Who are they looking for this early in the morning?

I decided to go and investigate before I accidently inhaled anything toxic. Dusting off my shoulders, I went in pursuit of the police van only to find that it was stopped.

That's… strange… I could've sworn it was a chase.

Hearing people talking, I jumped into an alleyway beside me and listened.

"Did you find him yet?" This voice belonged to a redhead that was in his early 20s.

"No, but his tracker shows that he's still in the city. He shouldn't be far now." I couldn't make out the shape of the person because he was hidden behind the van, but his voice was hoarse and raspy and sounded like one of a man in his late 40s.

"Should we pursuit?"

"No… not yet. But I have a feeling that we're being watched."

I ducked back into the alleyway to look for a hiding place and found a few trash bags to hide behind. The shade of the alleyway plus the ash from my clothes made me nearly impossible to see.

I waited until the footsteps were gone to come out of my hiding spot. Before taking this information anywhere, however, I needed a change of clothes.

* * *

"Welcome to Dumpster Diver, your day-to-day needs fulfilled. How may I help you?"

I purchased a purple shirt and a pair of jeans as to not draw too much attention to myself. I'm just glad I didn't lose my wallet to the flames.

Returning to my original state of mind, I wandered off into the city, thinking to myself.

 _Who were those people? Who were they talking about? How did they know about me?_

 **Your answers will come soon. Look at where you are.**

I looked up and found myself back at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The strange thing is, Istrate Hospital was at least an hour away from the PIzzeria. I walked inside and became saddened by the fact that no part of the restaurant was disturbed by the events that had taken place only a day before.

"Hey! Where have you been?" My manager shrieked as she walked towards me. "You've got a lot of money to pay off."

 _Shut up…_ "Sorry about that, I'll get to work right away."

"You'd better! I'd suggest sweeping the east hallway since I can't even trust you with a handful of kids." The manager picked herself off the poor table she was suffocating and hobbled her way toward the backstage.

I made my way towards the supply closet and snatched a broom from the bottom shelf. The east hallway was the most cluttered area of the pizzeria, of course, which made me consider my choices of picking this job in the first place. Before I started sweeping, I remembered my phone and flashlight in the security office and went to grab them.

I approached the office before experiencing a terrible migraine. Images of the animatronics and the child kept making their way into my head, which worsened the headache. I had to curl up into the fetal position to ease the pain away. When it eventually did, I saw myself looking up to a poster of Freddy. However, something was… off. First off, it was golden and had no eye sockets.

 _ **It's me.**_

More images forced their way into my mind and I had to force my way into the security office to prevent anyone from seeing my outbreak. Before I knew it, the images were gone and it was closing time. Wait, closing time?

 **Get up. You can't stay here.**

 _Why not? I have plenty of time before the doors lock on their own._

 **Listen to me. If you stay here, you will die.**

 _Die? From what, haunted animatronics? You're being ridiculous._

 **Close the door.**

 _Wha-_

 **I said close the door behind you. NOW.**

I pounded my fist on the door button and heard a clang as the sheet of metal came down. A few seconds later, I heard the tapping of shoes within the establishment.

 **Hide.**

I did as the voice said and hid underneath the desk. Soon, I heard someone make their way into the office. A few seconds later I saw a pair of feet walk across the room as if they were looking for something.

"The files need to be here somewhere."

I recognized the raspy voice immediately. It was the person from earlier. Suddenly, I was frozen on the spot. What if I was hiding in vain? What if he knows I'm already here?

"Argh! Where are they?!"

I heard the rustling of paper as it fluttered down in front of my eyes.

"It doesn't matter. I think I've found more than I've come here for."

"I know you're there."

A chill went down my spine. I have nowhere else to go. What am I going to do? I can't turn myself in. If only I could disappear. If only I could get out of here. If only…

I closed my eyes.

And when I opened them, I couldn't believe my eyes.

* * *

 **Merry early Christmas!**

 **~ThatTreeHugger**


	7. Chapter 6

… _Great._

* * *

I was in some sort of room. Surrounding me were various arcade machines in horrible condition. How did I even get here? I could've sworn I was in the security office a few seconds ago.

Curious, I stood up and further examined my new environment. Once I got my bearings, I used my 'keen' sense of judgement to try and figure out where I was in the establishment (if I was even IN the pizzeria!)

 _So, there's 4 walls and no exit. There's got to be some sort of tool to help me._

Eyes pinned to the ground, I scanned the area and only saw shards of glass sprinkling the floor.

 _I guess that option's ou-_

 **Use your mind.**

 _Come again?_

 **You may not be as toolless as you think.**

 _What do you mean, 'use my mind'? What am I, Luke Skywalker? Am I going to conjure a TIE fighter to bust through the wall?_

The voice, clearly annoyed by my bickering, stayed silent, leaving me on my own.

Use your mind? What a load of bull.

Exploring the room for another minute, my patience wore thin and, with no other options, I had no choice but to play along with the voice. They could've been more specific in their wording.

Rolling my eyes, I pictured an exit popping into existence in the far corner of the room.

I didn't expect it to work.

Suddenly, I heard a creak and opened my eyes to see a door frame embedded into the wall.

 _Okay?..._

Having an exit to the room, I ran straight through and cringed due to the sudden change of brightness.

I raised a hand to shade my eyes and saw that I was… outside?

Hearing screaming in the distance, I walked toward the sound just to find myself back at the restaurant.

 _...what's going on?_

I could make out 3 figures in the distance; 2 tall, one short. As I neared the premises, I looked up to find myself staring at… myself?

I finally knew what was happening. I tried to warn myself, but no noise would protrude from my lips. As if time was purposely slowing itself, I saw the other man whip around and sink his knife into the kid's chest… again. Both versions of me stood, shocked at the turn of events.

Before I had a chance to react, the man pulled the knife back out and jabbed it into "my" arm, but there was something different about the man though… his eyes were a glowing purple.

As "my" body collapsed, he turned towards me.

 **Wake up… Now is not your time.**

 _I… I can't._

 **Wake up**

 _But I-_

 **WAKE UP**

Then I woke up.


End file.
